


Unsurprising

by NinjaSpaz



Series: Twitter Fics and Drabbles [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post Chapter 395, Slow(ish) Burn, Tendou is a good friend, Ushijima is smitten, technically the falling in love takes years even tho i show it in snapshots, there's an italicized oh, twitter drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSpaz/pseuds/NinjaSpaz
Summary: He feels the warmth again as he waves goodbye on his way to security. Rather, the warmth has been present the entire time he spent with Iwaizumi, and he is only just noticing it now. He wonders if the traveling has made him ill. He has never been ill from travel before. He thinks he should let Iwaizumi know, in case the other man shows similar symptoms in the coming days, but he does not feel ill otherwise and he does not want to worry him unnecessarily.When he lands, he is sure he is not ill. He has no fever. He has no symptoms, aside from the strange warmth in his chest that comes and goes when he thinks about Iwaizumi.-Life is surprising sometimes. The love that blossoms from a chance encounter isn't.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Twitter Fics and Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701859
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Unsurprising

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have another fic to be writing? Yes.  
> Am I posting an old twitter thread instead? Absolutely.  
> Will I ever get my shit together? LMAO.
> 
> Anyway, here's 2k of UshiIwa falling in love across continents and years. Mwah.

It started with a visit to his father.

Ushijima had not seen him in some time, and while he enjoyed his work on the pro circuit, he had grown frustrated with his inability to evolve. His father always had a way of encouraging him, so he sought that familiar strength.

What he found was surprising, to say the least.

What he found would stay with him far longer than he ever anticipated.

What he found was a familiar face from home.

What he found was Iwaizumi Hajime.

He’d never paid much mind to the small spiker from Aoba Johsai. His strength had always been tied to his setter, Oikawa Tooru, a man Ushijima insisted had wasted his talents at Seijoh, a man who had run halfway around the world for the sake of his foolish pride.

_ Was it really so foolish? _

Iwaizumi was also far from home, pursuing his own dreams. Dreams which included meeting Ushijima’s father and working under him. It was most surprising.

At least he wasn’t the only one caught surprised. Iwaizumi was unaware of his connection to Utsui Takashi and so was surprised when Ushijima introduced him as his father.

In retrospect, Ushijima thinks it is kind of a funny thing.

After meeting with Utsui, Iwaizumi offered coffee in gratitude. His father had work to attend to until evening, so Ushijima obliged. The conversation was easy, pleasant, and Ushijima wondered how they'd never spoken so candidly before.

Iwaizumi was kind, and open, and charming. He talked animatedly about his studies, about Oikawa’s international endeavors, about their old rivalry. He enthusiastically shared videos on technique, despite his initial embarrassment upon remembering Ushijima’s occupation.  The entire interaction was nice, and Ushijima couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps he missed out all through high school by not befriending his so-called rivals. He almost regrets his brashness, but Iwaizumi held no grudge against him. His only admonishment came in a demand that he not lose.

Before they parted ways, they commemorated the reunion with a selfie (to annoy Oikawa, but Ushijima didn't mind). And then Iwaizumi surprised him again with a request for his number. "I'll send it to you, too!"

It started with a visit to his father and with a selfie intended to annoy Oikawa.

They didn't start texting regularly right away. Ushijima had training and games. Iwaizumi had his studies. There were hours and an ocean between them.

But sometimes he would wake up to a message from Iwaizumi, "hey check out this play!" or "caught your game the other day! your KABOOOM spike is looking awesome!" He enjoyed those mornings and found himself responding in kind, if only to be polite. 

He looked up videos of college games online with the intention of providing appropriate video clips to suit Iwaizumi's style, but he only ended up watching the matches the other man played in. Had he always been that good?  Ushijima briefly lamented that the pros were so discriminating on height. He would have liked to play against Iwaizumi again. Or with him. 

That was a surprising thought.

It started with a visit to his father, a selfie, and inspirational videos of intriguing volleyball plays texted at all hours. 

The texts become more frequent when Iwaizumi begins his internship under Ushijima's father. 

"I hear you put in a good word for me. I feel like I should thank you."

"Do not sell yourself short. My father has been impressed with you since we met 2 years ago. He simply asked my personal opinion of you before he made his final decision, but if you ask me he had ready made up his mind."

"Oh? And what did you tell him?"

Ushijima isn't sure why it matters, but he tells him the truth. "You are a good man, Iwaizumi, and a hard worker. You will excel at whatever you put yourself into. My father agrees."

There is a gap between messages. This is not abnormal given their time difference, but Iwaizumi had been responding quickly up to this point. It's dinner time in CA though so Ushijima doesn’t think much on it.

"Wow. That's...I'm not sure you've ever praised me before," the response comes almost an hour later. "It's very kind of you. I'm grateful! It just surprised me a little is all," is the immediate followup. "Still, the next time you're in California, I'd like to thank you properly. There's a local place that has decent Hayashi rice. I'll treat you!"

Ushijima feels an unfamiliar warmth in his chest as he reads over the messages after morning training. He hasn't made plans to visit his father since that trip where he found Iwaizumi in California, but now he has a surprising desire to schedule another visit. "I'd like that."

It started with a trip to his father, a selfie, texted videos, and a recommendation. 

Iwaizumi has grown since the last time Ushijima was in California. He's no taller, much to his own chagrin, but his muscles are more defined than Ushijima remembers and his face has no traces of childhood remaining. He is a very handsome man.

The conversation at dinner is as easy as it had been that first meeting almost three years ago. They catch up on the things they haven’t discussed over their increasingly frequent texts. Iwaizumi talks about his work with Ushijima’s father. Ushijima talks about his plans to join an international team, his leanings towards Poland.

It isn’t until he is back at his hotel that night, after treating Iwaizumi to dessert and spending the evening continuing their meandering conversation along the bay, that he realizes they never even discussed Oikawa. He doesn’t know why that strikes him as odd, but he doesn’t dwell on it for long.

He spends more of his visit with Iwaizumi-exploring the sights and eating far more unhealthy things than he really should-than his own father who he was purportedly in the country to see. Utsui isn’t offended by it in the least, and even teases him about finally making friends from home while they’re an ocean away. 

Iwaizumi drives him to the airport at Utsui’s behest, and Ushijima suspects an ulterior motive, though he cannot fathom what. He is grateful to have had the time to spend with both of them, and he thinks he might even miss seeing Iwaizumi’s smile every day after he returns to Japan. 

“Text me when you land?”

The question surprises him.

“It will be late.”

“I don’t mind.”

“Then, of course.”

He feels the warmth again as he waves goodbye on his way to security. Rather, the warmth has been present the entire time he spent with Iwaizumi, and he is only just noticing it now. He wonders if the traveling has made him ill. He has never been ill from travel before. He thinks he should let Iwaizumi know, in case the other man shows similar symptoms in the coming days, but he does not feel ill otherwise and he does not want to worry him unnecessarily.

When he lands, he is sure he is not ill. He has no fever. He has no symptoms, aside from the strange warmth in his chest that comes and goes when he thinks about Iwaizumi. He texts him, as he promised, and he is surprised to get an immediate response.

“I’m glad to hear it! It was great seeing you! Good luck with the Poland interview. You’re gonna get it for sure.”

Ushijima smiles at the message. The warmth spreads to his face and his fingers and his toes and _oh_.

It started with a trip to his father, a selfie, and things Ushijima should remember but all he can recall is the surprising warmth.

Ushijima calls Tendou when he gets home. “Wakatoshi! This is rare.”

“I have a question.”

“And you came to your old pal Satori, eh? Well ask away and I shall answer!”

Ushijima pauses to collect his thoughts. He is grateful for Tendou because the other man knows he will ask as soon as he is ready. “Have you ever been in love?”

“Oho? Is the great Ushijima Wakatoshi pining for someone?”

“I am not sure,” Ushijima frowns. “I have never felt this way before, but it seems to be the logical conclusion.”

“Do they make you warm when you think of them? Like you want to move heaven and earth just to see them smile?”

“How did you know that?”

“I live in the city of love, my friend. How wouldn’t I know?” Ushijima grunts acknowledgement. “Ahh, my baby Wakatoshi is all grown up and falling in love. So who is the lucky recipient of your affections?”

Ushijima hesitates. Tendou wouldn’t judge. He makes no assumptions. “Iwaizumi Hajime. Former ace of Aoba Johsai.”

Tendou whistles. “Can’t blame you there,” he laughs. “So what are you going to do?”

And Ushijima doesn’t know. He’s never done this before. And Iwaizumi is an ocean away. And he’s going to be going to Europe himself. He has no intention of stopping. He is fairly sure Iwaizumi doesn’t either. Regardless of whatever feelings may or may not be returned, they share a single-minded pursuit of their dreams.

“I am going to keep playing volleyball.” He pauses and Tendou gives him the space to continue. He has always known when to fill the silence and when to leave it for Ushijima to finish his thoughts. “I am also going to tell him when I see him again.”

Tendou hums like he expected this answer all along. “I’ll be rooting for you Miracle Boy Wakatoshi!”

His relationship with Iwaizumi does not change much. They still text a few times a day. Ushijima lets himself smile at the tender reminders to rest, the highlight clips he still shares, the occasional selfie with Utsui, usually captioned with “great match last night!” or “come visit again soon. your dad misses you. also i may have another restaurant for us to try”

The text that draws the biggest smile comes when he’s in Poland. The Olympics are just over a year away and the roster for the National Team has been announced. He will be returning to Japan, but more importantly…

[image attached]   
“Guess who’s the new Athletic Trainer for the Japan National Team”

...so will Iwaizumi.

His teammates eye his grin warily as he texts back. He doesn’t mind. “I look forward to working with you.” Iwaizumi’s reply is innocuous, unsurprising even, but it makes Ushijima’s stomach do funny things.

“The feeling is mutual.”

It started with a call.

“When do you get in?”

Iwaizumi’s voice on the other end is bright in spite of the hour. “My flight lands at 16:30 tomorrow.”

Ushijima hums acknowledgement. He has been back in the country for a week. “Would it be unprofessional to offer to pick you up and take you to dinner?”

“That depends.” Ushijima can hear the grin in Iwaizumi’s voice. “Is this dinner as friends or colleagues?”

He hopes the dinner will leave them as more than friends, but he won’t mention that just yet. “I hope we are friends after all these years,” he says as teasingly as he can. Which is to say, not all that differently from usual, but Iwaizumi catches the humor in his voice anyway.

“A friendly dinner then. I see no reason why not.”

“I shall look forward to tomorrow then. I wish you a safe flight.”

“Thanks. Can’t wait to see you.” Before Ushijima can formulate a response to that, Iwaizumi ends the call. “Anyway I have a few more things to pack. See you tomorrow!”

Alone in his room, he doesn’t bother trying to smother the wide grin that spreads across his face. _The feeling is mutual._

It started with a visit to his father. 

With a selfie.

With volleyball highlight clips.

With daily conversation.

And when he finds Iwaizumi again at the airport, it’s no surprise at all that his fondness for the man has only grown since the last he saw him. He doesn’t run, but his strides are long and he quickly closes the distance between them, stopping just in front of the shorter man.  Ushijima opens his arms and Iwaizumi steps in close as though this is not the first time they’ve embraced. 

“Welcome home.”

Iwaizumi smiles and the warmth that has stayed with him for years blossoms fresh and new. 

“I’m back.”

It starts with a hug.

It starts with a dinner.

It’s really no surprise at all when they find themselves in each other’s arms at the end of the day, and Ushijima can’t help thinking how lucky he truly is.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt from a lovely [twitter mutual](https://twitter.com/lessgeddit) (if you're on twt go give them a follow! Their socmed aus are hilarious and super well written) and as per usual I cannot be brief so it turned into this.
> 
> I am in the final stretch of the Big Bang now, and will have a big ol' brand-spankin new fic for you! You like OiHina? You like pirates? Well you're in luck. Coming to an ao3 near you 2.22.21.
> 
> Until then, hit that kudos button, leave that comment, come watch me suffer on [twitter dot com](https://twitter.com/anininjaspaz), and, dare I say, subscribe(?)! Thanks for sticking with me even when I'm slow with content! Love you guys! 💕


End file.
